User blog:Savage Ravage/An Open Broadcast to Earth...
A strangely encrypted transmission interrupts all major news media outlets in a haze of static. Slowly, what appears to be someone wearing a dark-visored helmet and all-black flight suit appears, only the shoulders up showing in the camera's frame. The room is full of nondescript features, mostly out of focus, but what is apparent is a red hue that reflects off the black glossy surface of the helmet itself. To the more observant, two red emblems can be seen side-on on either side of the helmet, looking almost like a snake's head, but it's hard to say as they're never turned fully towards the camera. "To all citizens of this besieged Earth. Young or old. Man or woman," the female voice is piercingly clear as she talks, "now is the moment where we must decide who we are. In the past, several accusations have been made about terrorist organizations seeking to undermine, destroy, and condemn your way of life. But now it is time to reveal the truth. That is what you, the people, deserve, is it not? The truth. Unadultered and unfiltered." The image changes to the ruins of Moscow, Russia, showing the devastation wrought by the Quintesson forces. "Behold, the legacy of those who call themselves Autobots and Decepticons. The war they brought to this planet has bled over the boundaries of what should be acceptable. Lives of the innocent are now tipping the scales at genocidal numbers. Human lives. How many of the Decepticons and Autobots lost their lives to this threat? I would demand from your governments to know the truth, but the number is dismally low. No, the payment for their sins has been placed solely on the shoulders of those who have no part in this fight." Video feed shifts to Los Angeles. "Even now, humanitarian and relief efforts are sifting through the wreckage of what was once home to thousands. Dead are found daily, survivors are few, and many more are displaced. Homeless. Ruined. Jobs are gone, families are broken, and now the outcry must be for justice to be served." Los Angeles fades and the masked pilot returns once more. "Right now, under the guise of humanitarian aid, the combined forces of G.I. Joe and the Autobots are salvaging technology from the fallen Quintesson threat. The focus is to not rebuild and rehabilitate everything lost; far from. It is to gain military might and further greed and ambition. Remember, the Autobots are half of the reason why the devastation wrought by the Quintessons occurred, and now their allies are aiding them in the recovery of weaponry and machinery that can be weaponized. Decepticon forces are also doing much the same, but through force. This war that the human populace is unwillingly a part of is about to become all that much more violent and costly to innocent lives.” The pilot reaches up to remove her helmet and tucks it in the crook of her arm, revealing raven-black shoulder-length hair over piercing blue eyes that carry a dagger-sharp glare to them. “Do not trust the Joes. Do not trust the Autobots. Do not trust the Decepticons. I give you another alternative. “Cobra. “Cobra has not made it a secret that the Decepticons need to be eradicated. Nor will it allow this weaponized technology to fall into the hands of Autobots and their allies. Human hands. Human hands will control this technology. Human hands that want this war to be removed from the face of this earth. Human hands that seek to free innocent lives from the costly front lines of a war that has no purpose here.” The pilot grins. “Cobra understands you. Cobra is on humanity’s side. Do not let yourselves be fooled into a false sense of security like the Joes have. The Autobots are half of the problem, and so long as any one half of the two remain here, threats like those which destroyed Los Angeles; which burned Moscow to the ground -which killed people like you and your loved ones -will return. “I challenge you all to go to your governments. Do not stand idle while your lives are used as pawns to further their ambitions. Be wary. Be vigilant. Rise up and take charge before those who claim to protect you from harm bring their war to your doorstep. If you find this foreign technology, turn it over to those who seek to liberate Earth from this war.” The video feed cuts to static, then to black. Category:Blog posts